Writers Block- Teen Titans Version
by rle3630
Summary: This is a compilation of one-shots I will be writing when I have writers block, from prompts I find online. Since I have writers block alot, I really have no clue how many there will end up being. Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans because if I did the original series would still be running!
**Hi! This is the first of possibly a few one-shots that I will be writing when I get writer block...which is pretty frequently because I have too many ideas and I never know what will work in the story I'm writing and what won't. That being said I will be writing these one-shots from prompts I find on the internet and possibly from suggestions if someone has one that isn't crazy difficult like... pretty much anyone paired with Slade. I'm still new to this writing thing so go easy on me.**

 **As always: enjoy, review and favourite if you liked it. :)**

* * *

 **Teen Titans Prompt #2**

Imagine Beast Boy (or Robin) finding out about Raven and her evil prophecy before the other Titans, and telling her he knows. She initially breaks down/freaks out, but then tries to tell him she loves him before her birthday/prophecy is revealed to everyone (and becomes the portal), but can't/doesn't know the appropriate time.

***Bonus: Actions speak louder than words.

BB stood outside Ravens' door, hand poised to knock before he dropped it to his side. For the eighth time. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. How the hell was he supposed to talk to her about this? Raven was one of the most closed off and reserved people he knows at the best of times. If he tells her he knows her secret, she's going to lose. BB shivered a he remembered what happened when he and Cyborg accidentally went to Nevermore. Now he knew that when Raven said she had father issues she wasn't kidding. But then when did she ever kid?

BB shook his head. _Enough stalling, you have to talk to her about this!_ He raised his knuckle again, but before he could knock the door slid open. "Are you going to pace back and forth in front of my room all day or are you going to knock already?" Raven's room was dark but the light from the hallway was bright enough to show the girl herself standing mere feet in front of him. BB gulped and gave her a faint smile. Raven raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest, her signal for him to get on with it.

"Raven, I need to talk to you about something…" Raven rolled her eyes and moved further into her room, signalling for him to follow. BB moved forward tentatively and jumped when the door slid closed behind him with a *whoosh*. "What's got you so jumpy Beast Boy?" BB spun around and faced the sorceress who was now sitting on her bed in the lotus position she usually used to meditate. "Um…I mean…I just found something out and I wanted to…ask you about it." BB managed to squeak out, his voice two octaves higher than usual. He cleared his throat before he continued. "I found this book at the store I usual buy my zoology books from, it was full of urban legends and folk-tales and stuff…" Raven sat up a little straighter. "You voluntarily went into a bookstore?" BB shot her a glare. "Contrary to popular belief, I'm not a complete idiot. I grew up with biologists for parents, and the Doom Patrol aren't hurting in the brains department either. So anyway, I was reading this book and near the back there was a story about a prophecy…" BB looked at her for a reaction. The only sign she gave was her left eye twitching, usually a sign she was annoyed and he was about to be thrown through a window. "Get to the point Beast Boy." She said in her usual monotone.

BB sighed and rubbed the back of his neck and just decided to blurt it out and let the chips fall where they may. Even if it led to one of the chips being him thrown through a window.

 _ **"The Gem was born of evil's fire,  
The Gem shall be his portal,  
He comes to claim, he comes to sire,  
The end of all things mortal!"**_

After BB finished reciting the prophecy he had memorised, he looked at Raven. His stomach dropped at the stark terror on her face. He continued before he completely lost his nerve. "The book speculated that the Gem wasn't an artefact, like everyone originally thought, but a person. Trigon's child that was born to be a portal to bring Trigon to this world so he could destroy it. The weird thing is, they had an eye-witnesses picture of what Trigon looked like when he destroyed a planet near the Andromeda system. And it looked a lot like the guy we fought in you mirror." BB stopped talking, realising something was very wrong.

Raven was still on the bed, but was now hugging something to her chest. BB looked closer and realised it was the giant chicken he had won for her at the fair when Blackfire had crashed into their lives. "Raven, I…"

"Please. Please don't tell the others." Her voice cracked half-way through her plea and BB realised she was crying. He moved towards her, but moved back when a book surrounded in dark energy flew past him. He looked around and realised that knick-knacks, books and anything that wasn't nailed down were floating around them, circling the room and the two teenagers within. "Raven, how could you not tell us?" Large violet eyes filled with tears looked up from where she was hiding behind the chicken. "I didn't want to put any of you in danger. It's my problem and I'll deal with it when the time comes." BB looked at her, shocked. "Rae, we've been through so much together: Body-swaps, Robin becoming Slade's apprentice, Starfire time travelling, Terra leaving the first time, your fear turning the Tower into a haunted house, Starfire's weird version of puberty, Terra coming back and betraying us, Robin losing his Red-X suit, Me going more Beast less boy, Malchior, Terra…well Terra in general. After all that and more, did you really think we'd turn our backs on someone who has ALWAYS had ours when we needed her?" Raven sniffed and wiped her eyes on her cloak, half the flying objects going back to their original positions. "It's not your problem, it's something I've known is going to happen all my life." BB walked towards her again, this time watching out for runaway knick-knacks. He carefully sat next to her on her bed, not wanting to risk upsetting her further. "So this is something that has been hanging over your head since you were a kid? That must have been horrible." She looked at him and he braced himself to be hit for his dumbass comment. "Trigon raped my mother to fulfil a prophecy, a portal he could use when I reached maturity. She almost killed herself to stop it from happening. The monks of Azarath found her before she could go through with it, and after I was born they raised me to always keep a tight control of my emotions so Trigon couldn't use them to get to me. They were the ones who taught me how to use my powers. When I turned 14 I could feel his presence and I fled to Earth. And that was when I met up with all of you, and we have done wonderful things together. But that does not change the fact that I am destined to be Trigons portal and I am destined to help him destroy the world."

BB was speechless. Even as he looked at the picture in the book that had looked so familiar, he had never imagined that it was true. Now here he sat next to one of the people who had gone through it all with him and he couldn't believe that she had such little trust in her friends to be able to stop what she deemed 'inevitable'. Without saying a word BB slowly moved towards her and wrapped her in his arms. He braced himself for the pain that would undoubtable follow, but instead was shocked when she pushed the chicken aside and collapsed, sobbing into his arms. _OK, this is new._ BB tried to fight down the blush as his heart beat faster at his proximity to her. Before he could move, she pulled away. Wiping her eyes again, she moved towards her door. "Where are you going?" She looked over her shoulder at him and gave him a watery smile. "Since you know the truth now, it's only fair I tell the others." BB followed her out into the Com-room. They stood in the door-way, watching their team mates chatting and laughing on the couch, neither in any hurry to end their friends happiness. "Better get this over with." Raven made to move forward, then stopped and looked back at Beast Boy. "Before I tell the others, I wanted to thank-you. If you hadn't been so understanding I don't think I'd have the courage to tell the others." BB smiled at her, happy he could help her in some small way. BB's grin dropped as Ravens cheeks flushed red and all of a sudden she moved closer to him, grabbed the front of his uniform and pulled him into a kiss. Tingles went up and down his spine and he was stunned for only a moment before he kissed her back. Minutes later they drew apart, needing to breath. "Wow." BB muttered in awe. Raven just gave him a little smile before walking across the room to their stunned friends. Before anyone could say anything, Raven suddenly collapsed to the floor in pain. "Raven!" BB rushed to her side and turned her over. Her arms, legs and torso were covered in red glowing symbols and red glowing S was covering her bindi. "Raven, talk to me." A lone tear escaped as she looked up at Beast Boy. "Tell me it's not…"

"The end of the world."


End file.
